


Closets Are Lousy Hiding Places

by Ms_Maia



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, RPF, slight Jaejoong/Yoochun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Maia/pseuds/Ms_Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ji Hyo loves her dongsaengs, but can't they ever call before they come to visit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closets Are Lousy Hiding Places

“Noona! Open up!” The doorbell rings again.

Ji Hyo groggily opens her eyes and glances at the clock. One look at the numbers and she jackknifes up. “Oh shit! Jong Kook, wake up. You have to hide!”

He groans and tries to pull her back down beside him. “Just ignore it. He’ll go away.”

She resists the attempt, scrambling out of bed and snagging her robe as the doorbell rings again. “No, you don’t understand. Jaejoong is never up this early. If he’s here it must be really important.”

“Nooonaaa, we know you’re here!” A different voice this time. They stare at each other, wide-eyed. “Let us in, noona!”

“Shit! Shit! Shit! They’re all here. Hide!”

Jong Kook stumbles out of bed and searches for his pants. “Close the bedroom door. I’ll be fine here.”

Ji Hyo shoves him in her closet and tosses his clothes in after him. “No you won’t. Where do you think Junsu gets his nail polish from?”

She closes the door before he can respond and hurries through her apartment. Her door is barely unlocked before her boys came piling through, all talking over each other in their excitement.

Their excitement is contagious and she can’t help but smile along. It turns into a full fledged grin as they finally manage to get out a coherent sentence.

“We’re going to be on Running Man!”

She joins in their group hug, knowing exactly what this means for them.

Yoochun stills and peers at her neck. “Noona…”

She covers the spot quickly, but it’s too late.

“...Is that a hickey?”

She smiles brightly at them, feigning ignorance. “Let me just get dressed and we can go out for breakfast. My treat!”

The three of them exchange a look, and then Junsu is casually drifting through her apartment as Jaejoong and Yoochun each drape a friendly (and restraining) arm across her shoulders.

Jaejoong leans in with a pout, “Noona, are you cheating on me?”

She scowls and they both instinctively lean away. After all, Bad Ji Hyo is not just a variety persona. Sadly they do not actually let go of her, or stop dragging her towards her doom.

She isn’t too worried about them exposing her and Jong Kook to the public, but occasionally the trio get the idea in their heads to try and make up for her lack of older brother. Especially when it came to her love life.

She would yell at them and chase them out of her apartment, but that would just make them more persistent. All she can do is hope that they don’t search too thoroughly.

Junsu’s surprised yell dashes that dream.

Jaejoong and Yoochun frog-march her towards the bedroom. Junsu is backing out of the closet, Jong Kook following after him.

Everyone stands around for a moment, looking at each other awkwardly, then Junsu starts chuckling. It turns into a full blown laugh, and then he’s gathering up Yoochun and Jaejoong and ushering them out the door.

Still chuckling, he hugs Ji Hyo and bows at Jong Kook. “Sunbae-nim, please take good care of her. Noona, let’s get drinks tonight?”

Mutely, she nods in agreement and then the trio are out of the room.

Jaejoong and Yoochun’s voices carry down the hallway as they start spluttering, “How? When?” “They work together!”

“That doesn’t stop you two,” Junsu mutters. There’s a thump and a yelp before they’re finally gone.

“What-what just happened?” Jong Kook voices what they’re both thinking.

Ji Hyo ponders for a moment then shrugs. “They left. We can go back to bed.”

Jong Kook tries to analyze some more, but Ji Hyo drags him into bed and effectively silences him.


End file.
